3 is a Party
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: The Kinky adventures of Reita, Ruki, and Kai! Warnings!: Lots of sex! Band: Gazette Pairing: ...RukixReitaxKai. 18 ONLY
1. Voyeurism

"Yo! Reita!" The short singer yelped riding his bicycle down the hallway. The bassist turned only to jump to the side to avoid getting hit. His body slams into the one of their drummer, making them both fall to the floor.

"That shithead." The dirty blonde grumbled as he got off his friend. "You ok Kai?"

"Fine." The brunette giggled. "Let him play, Rei. You know he just wants some attention."

"Yeah well, he's going to hurt himself or get someone else hurt for that matter."

The drummer laughed as to his feet and patted his friend's back. "I don't he's that reckless."

The second he said that, they heard a loud crash down the hall and a loud whine. "Really?" Reita asked.

They ran down the hall to find Ruki pouting on a chair as their manager yelled at him for riding his bike into a pile of equipment and Uruha.

"Ruki!" Kai shouted, pushing the manger over. He kneeled in front of the singer and grabbed his knees. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no." Ruki whined. "B-but he's taking my bike away!"

"Good." Reita stated. "We don't need you hurting yourself."

"Stay out of this Rei!" The singer pouted. "I want my bike, now!"

"Stop being such a kid."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Enough!" Kai shouted. "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"Let's just go practice please." The bassist sighed.

"Yeah." Uruha giggled. "You'll get your bike when we're done Ru."

The singer pouted again, but stood up with Kai and the four of them head down to their studio. On the way, Reita gripped the light brunette's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Ruki smiled. "Why Rei, are worried about me?" He leaned on the elder's shoulder.

"You're fine." The bassist quickened his pace, making the other laugh and lick his lips.

Once they finished practice for the day, they started packing up and cleaning up the room. While doing so, Uruha sneaked out without them noticing at first, then Aoi said his goodbye and headed out. The other three finished cleaning up and putting their things away. Kai collapsed on the couch and Ruki copied his action.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Reita said tiredly, picking up his bass.

"Bye." The singer sighed.

"See ya." The brunette mumbled watching their friend leave them. He smiled as he leaned over and lifted the singer's chin. Ruki smiled as he captured the drummer's lips. He threw his leg over Kai's lap as they hugged and kissed more passionately. The brunette moved his hands down only to pull off his lover's shirt and throw it to the side.

"In a rush?" Ruki giggled.

"You know you had me worried today." The drummer rubbed the light haired man. "You should be more careful."

The singer laughed as he slid his body down between Kai's legs. "I will, but first, I think I owe you an apology."

The drummer smiled and petted Ruki's head as he unbuckled the brunette's pants.

As Reita walked down the garage to his car he started to dig through his pockets.

"Fuck. I don't think my day could get any worse."He muttered when he realized he left his keys back in the studio. He sighed as he started walking back up to the lobby. He fished his pack of cigarettes only to find that he had already smoked the last one. He crunched it up and threw it in the next trashcan he passed. Making it to the elevator in the lobby, he hit the button for his floor and leaned back against the wall. He sighed as he remembered Ruki being such a goof ball earlier, but he smiled. Ruki was Ruki. What else was he expecting? A non-hyper vocalist? Nope. He only wishes that the smaller man would calm down from time to time. The sound of the elevator opening caught his attention and he walked out towards the studio. The lights in the hallway were already turned off, making it quite hard for him to see where he was going, but it wasn't too hard for him to find the studio, though, the door was ajar and the light was shining from the opening. He found it strange that it was left on, or the fact that there was someone still in there, and it was even stranger when he heard a moan. He swallowed before he peeked and covered his mouth before he could gasp. He was witnessing Ruki bobbing his head between Kai as the drummer moaned. The brunette gripped the singer's hair and thrusted up a little as he moaned out the other's name. Reita watched with wide eyes, not even noticing the forming bulge in his pants. His eyes were trained on the vocalist's lips sliding along Kai's length, until he finally pulled off.

"Think your lubed enough baby?" Ruki asked as he stood up. In one quick motion, he dropped his pants and boxers.

"I hope so." Kai said as his lover straddled him. The singer grabbed the other's cock and placed himself before carefully going down on it with a slight moan. They waited a few seconds to get adjusted before Ruki lifted up and started gently riding his lover. Reita watched with wide eyes, his brain still unable to grasp what was happening right in front of him. Not that he could since all his blood had already rushed to his other, very excited head. His hands tighten around his mouth and the strap to his bass case. His body was burning, like he was caught on fire. Just the slightest touch of his covered member against the wall was aching him to just start jerking off then and there. Oh, how much he wanted grab himself and please his arousal state, but his damn conscious was getting in the way. He couldn't jerk of to his friends, especially since he's right there watching them. Ruki let out strong moan as a white stream squirted onto Kai's shirt. Reita bit his lip as the drummer started thrusting up into the younger male until came deep inside him. They were gasping for air, including the bassist, for a few minutes and finally Ruki whimpered as he pulled himself off the soft flesh. He staggered to his clothes, but maintained his balance as he started getting dressed. He looked up from buckling his pants and gasped as he made direct eye contact with Reita. Kai looked to find his lover staring at the door so he turned and was surprised that they had a visitor. Both of their hearts skipped a beat and both turned red, but before Ruki could saying anything, the dirty blonde had already ran away. He looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"You don't think…"Ruki started. "He won't…hate us…will he?"

The drummer slipped on his pants and smiled. "I doubt it."

"How do you know?"

"I saw how aroused we made him. He's probably just embarrassed."

The singer looked down. "I hope so. I can't lose one of my best friends."

Kai wrapped his arm around the other. "Oh? Ruki, I say we go visit him."

"Hmm?"

"He seemed to have enjoyed watching us why not let him in on it. If you want to."

The singer blushed and smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to try a threesome. Doing it with two people I love most would be the best."

"But first we have to punish him for watching without permission." The drummer giggled.

"Of course, and I have just the plan."

Reita finally made it back to his car and started feeling around the tire until his found the metal box. He pulled it off and opened it to show his spare keys. With shaky hands, he opened his car door, threw his bass in the backseat, and quickly got in. With shaky breathes and hands he quickly started his car and drove.

'I can't be this horny. Not from that anyways. Oh god.' He thought as his member twitched in his pants. He rushed home, barely breaking the speed limit and hardly stopping at red lights. It wasn't too much longer before he was running down the hallway to his complex, only to find another note on his door. He snatched it off before grabbing his spare key under the mate and opening his door. Finally in the safety of his home, he dropped everything and headed to his bathroom for a nice cold shower. He didn't hesitate to strip off his clothes and dive under a mist of freezing droplets. He leaned against the wall concentrating on anything other than what happened, but that only made him remember and only made him get hotter too. He grazed his hand over his nipple and he shuddered, but continued down where he gripped himself. He moaned out as he massaged the oversensitive flesh, but braced himself on the wall in case his legs were to give out, then maybe he could catch himself. Thinking of how the two moaned, thrusted, touched each other and came filled both his heads. The Ruki's small body yet vocal moans ran through his body, making him shiver in delight and lust. Kai's grunts as he thrusted up inside the younger sent pleasurable chills down his spine. Replaying the scene over and over, up until they were calling each others' names and coming. Reita moaned and tightened his grip as his streams of seeds blended in with the falling water. He finally fell to his knees and sat their catching his breath for a few intense minutes. When a painful shiver stuck, he realized that it was time to get out. He turned the water off, stepped out and wrapped up in a towel before walking out to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he looked at all the pictures that surrounded him. One in particular was of Kai and Ruki, looking at that one photo made Reita shudder with delight as he felt his blood rushing south again. He laid in bed thinking of the scenes over and over, but then tried to ignore them and think of something else. 'Anything else, red balloons, red pants, tight red pants, Ruki's pants, Ruki with no pants, Ruki with no pants on Kai. Music, the band, practice, practice in studio, sex in studio.'

"Fuck." Reita grunted. He stared at his clock for thirty minutes, thinking of anything, but it was only a matter of time before his hand was healing his aching cock.

The next morning, the members strolled into the meeting room one at a time, except for Kai and Ruki, who walked in together. The bassist looked up at them and blushed before shooting his vision to another direction. The singer giggled a bit before sitting down beside the dirty blonde. The drummer sat on his other side, sitting at the front of the table as Aoi and Uruha sat across from them. They started their meeting, looking over music sheets, lyrics and recordings, seeing which one would go better with each other. While listening to the recording, a sound started coming up that made them all raise an eyebrow. Kai paused the tape and they looked over at their bassist who was lightly snoring.

"Rei!" Uruha laughed, but the blonde remained in his slumber. They all looked at each and started laughing.

Ruki gripped his friend shoulder and shook him a bit. "Reita, wake up."

"Hmm?" the blonde peeked his eyes open, but they fell shut again and his light snore turned into a louder one.

"He's out like a light." Aoi laughed.

"Oh dear." Kai sighed, but then an idea popped in his head and he looked over at Ruki with suggestive eyes. The singer smiled and gave a short nod. "He seemed tired when we walked in anyways. Why don't we continue this tomorrow. We'll take him home."

The two guitarist shrugged their shoulders, but said okay and cleaned up the table. Kai ever so carefully lifted the bassist in his arms and the singer ran to the door to open it for him. Reita was truly out of it. If it wasn't for his snoring, you'd think he was dead. The drummer carefully sat him in the backseat of his car as Ruki got in the passenger seat. Kai got up front and started the car before he buckled his seatbelt.

"Do you think he'll be more comfortable at his own place?"The singer asked.

"I think so, yeah."

Ruki walked ahead in the hallway and searched for the key under the mat as Kai walked closer with their sleeping friend. The singer opened the door up, walked into the apartment, and grabbed a chair as he led the way to the bedroom. As he looked around the room as the drummer sat Reita in the chair, undid his belt, the blonde's belt, and then used one to tie his arms together behind the chair. He used the other belt to fasten the blonde's leg to one of the chair's legs, and Ruki kneeled down, using his own belt to tie up Reita's other leg. They smiled at each other before removing their shirts and then they started shaking their friend.

"Wake up Reita." Ruki sung. "We have a surprise for you!"

The blonde slowly opened his eyes up, adjusting to the light, then blinking a few times to realize where he was. "Ruki? What…are we in my apartment?"

"Yep." The drummer giggled.

"Kai? What the hell is going on?" He asked, realizing that he was tied up. "Why are you guys shirtless? And untie me."

"But Rei." The vocalist whined straddling the blonde. "We're just giving you what you want."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We both saw you yesterday." Kai moved up against his lover. "How excited you were. We just want to give you what you want."

"I don't want to be tied up."

"Oh no, this is punishment." Ruki giggled. "For watching without permission."

"What?"

The drummer only smiled as he moved his hands around the singer's chest and started pinching his nipples, making the younger moan. He laid his head back against Kai's shoulder, arching his chest out, giving Reita the perfect view. The brunette started sucking on Ruki's neck as one of his hands ventured down the singer's flat stomach and into his pants. Reita swallowed hard as his eyes followed the trail down and he watched as it started moving. The vocalist moaned out again as he thrusted into his lover's hand and grinded against the blonde's lap making him grunt. Kai smiled as pulled his hand to unbuckle the pants and pulled the hardening member out into the open, where Reita could get a good look at it.

"I think he likes you Ru."

The light brunette opened his eyes a tad and looked lustfully at the bassist, then smiled. "He'll like our show even more."

Kai smiled as he pulled away and unbuckled his pants. Reita watched as the blue fabric fell to the floor along with the boxers. He looked up, studying the body, toned from years of drumming and so slim, it was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Kai asked. The bassist blushed, but he blushed even more when Ruki pushed up against, letting him feel _everything_.

"Rei, I hope you enjoy this as much as we do." The singer stepped away as Kai sat on the bed and spread his legs wide open. Ruki swayed his hips as he started pushing his jeans down to the floor and did a bit of a strip tease while removing his boxers. He rubbed his lover's cheek before pulling him into a kiss. The blonde swallowed hard as he watched the scene and his pants tightened up more when Kai slapped the vocalist's round bottom. Ruki giggled as he swayed his hips and kneeled in front of the drummer. He grabbed the limp member before turning and smiling at his friend.

"Don't blink." He turned back, taking the soft flesh into his mouth, making Kai moan. The drummer petted his lover's head as he smiled at the blonde.

"Already hard? Does he excite you that much Rei?"

The blonde blushed and looked away. "Please…"

"Hmm? Look at me, you're speaking to softly to hear."

Reita looked up at him, then down to the bobbing head, swallowing the member with ease. The bassist licked his lips and bit the bottom one.

"You want him to suck you off don't you?" Kai teased. "those pants must be hurting you down there by now. You're sweaty, are you nervous or just extremely aroused…or both? God, he's so good at this Rei. You should really try out his mouth some time. Though, his ass is even better."

The blonde's breathing was becoming rough, short and wavy. His pants were indeed, extremely uncomfortable and he really wanted someone to fuck at this moment. Particularly one of the two in front of him. Either one would have been fine. They both had always made his heart go crazy, but now with them together, like this no doubt, is…is indescribable. Breathtaking. This was making his heart beat so fast, his chest was hurting, wanting to just be with them. Join them. This watching thing was killing him. He hated it. No one was there to relieve him, only torture him. Ruki starting moan as he sucked on the harden cock was pushing Reita to his limits. Finally the singer pulled off and turned with a smile to see the bassist sweaty and bright red.

"Wow Reita, I never knew you could look so…sexy."

The blonde turned away, getting redder. Kai tapped Ruki's shoulder, showing him the nose band in his hand. "We don't him moaning louder than us."

The light brunette smiled as he took the cloth and walked over to the friend. "May I kiss you?"

Reita turned with a shocked expression. He looked at the drummer who smiled and shook his said, saying he could. Before he could even blink, the singer had already captured his lips. His mind was such a blurry, lust-filled mess that he really didn't think all that much about it. He opened his mouth and allowed the other's tongue to invade him. He kissed back with all his might, he even tried to move his arms to touch the younger, but he soon remembered where they were. He whimpered when the singer pulled away, but before he could protest, or even think for that matter, Ruki was already tying the gag. Reita found his mouth sealed by his own noseband, but paid no mind when suddenly the singer left him again. Ruki moved around the bassist and leaned against his head as Kai grabbed his own member, stroking himself.

"Isn't he sexy?" The singer whispered. "Don't you just want to ravish him?"

Reita shook his head and moaned.

"Too bad, because, tonight I'm going to. You loved it when he took me didn't you? You wanted more of it, to see me moan and wither in pleasure."

The blonde moaned out again, this time his hips thrusted a little, making him grunt. Ruki smiled as he walked around and kneeled in front the blonde. His hands rubbed Reita's thighs and moved extremely close to the bulge, making the bassist throw his head back. He moaned out as Ruki grazed his fingers on the covered member. The singer smiled as he undid the pants and pulled the fully erect member out, making Reita whimper.

"so excited." Ruki giggled. He raised up and blew his hot breath on the blonde's neck. "Just like me."

The bassist moaned out when he felt the younger's raw erection rubbing against his. He breathed out heavily when the singer pulled away and walked onto the bed, where he pulled Kai into passionate kiss. Reita whimpered, he really wanted to be a part of it. Ruki pulled away and licked his lover's neck before pulling away completely. He brought his legs up and laid flat on the bed as Kai grabbed something out of his pants pocket. He sat beside his lover on the bed, squirted lube out of the bottle he grabbed, and started stroking his lover with it. Reita's eyes got when he realized what was happening and it got him more excited. Seeing Ruki being taken by Kai was one thing, but watching the drummer climb over the younger and positioning himself, was breathtaking for the blonde. The brunette turned and smiled at the bassist.

"You're gonna love this." He said before placing the cock at his entrance and pressing down on it. Reita felt his face get even hotter as the two on his bed moaned out. Their hands entangled with each other before the brunette started his movements. Kai gasped out, but threw his head back as rode the younger's shaft at a gaining pace. Reita tried watch, but the more his cock twitched, the more his eyes kept rolling up from the pleasure in the pit of his body. Just the sound of the men on his bed was overwhelming his sanity.

"Reita." Ruki moaned out, catching the blonde's attention. "Keep your eyes on us."

The bassist blinked as he looked at them and he started moving, trying to get any type of friction on his aching member.

"Oh Rei!" Kai moaned out, maintaining his quick pace. "You're face is…making this so much hotter!"

Reita moaned out in response, making them both smile, but Ruki tapped his lover's leg. "Baby, let's change our position."

Kai bobbed his head as he pulled himself off and waited for Ruki put him the position he wanted. The singer thought for a moment before ordering the brunette on his hands and knees. Ruki grabbed some more lube and coated himself again before reentering the drummers tight entrance. He moaned out as the light brunette started a rough pace. Ruki looked over at the blonde and felt a little sorry for him. He looked like he was suffering with that painful erection. The singer gripped his lover's hips as he thrusted deep and hard, just the way the drummer likes it. Kai moaned out the younger's name and started massaging himself to pace of the other's thrusts. Ruki leaned over and yanked the brunette's head up into a kiss as his pace got more erratic. He pulled away and pushed Kai back down as he smiled over at Reita.

"You…gonna come with us?"

The blonde was taking hard, deep breaths, watching this scene. It was driving over the edge.

"Oh, Taka!" Kai shouted, clearly in his own world of pleasure. Ruki smiled before closing his eyes and leaning to thrust more. Reita sense that they were close and he wanted to see them cum so bad. Ruki's jaw tensed up as a drip rolled down his cheek.

"Yuta…ka!" He thrusted hard and stayed there, making Kai moan out. The brunette squeezed his hand as a white ribbon shot out onto the comforter. Reita's body tensed up as he moaned out and he felt his own warm seeds hit his neck and jaw. He breathed out heavily as the other did so. Ruki gently pulled out, allowing the brunette to fall to the side, gasping for air. They stood still, trying to breath, trying to get their composure back. After about ten minutes, Ruki looked over the blonde, who was still breathing hard and looking at the ground. His cock was withered and limped to the side as the drops of cum fell from his jaw. The singer smiled as he stumbled over to the bassist and raised his head. He found Reita struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I bet that was complete torture for you, but don't worry. Next time, we'll make it pleasurable for you. I promise. I hope you learned you lesson to ask before you watch." He untied the blonde's gag and rubbed his cheek as he moved down to kiss him. Reita was still too out of it to realize what was going before Ruki pulled away. "Kai, help me get him into bed. He's exhausted."

The brunette laughed as he crawled off the bed and walked over. They untied the blonde and lifted him to his feet before guiding him to the bed. Ruki threw the comforter of before they laid him and themselves on the mattress. They placed him in the middle, covered up with the sheets and kissed his cheeks before hugging him tightly. Reita was still at a loss for words, but that disappeared when his eyelids finally got too heavy for him to hold open. Knowing he had fallen asleep, Ruki snuggled up closer to Reita.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" the drummer grunted as he snuggled against the bassist as well.

"We are going to ask him to be with us right?"

"If you want him to, then I don't mind."

"Do you want him to? And don't say it's my choice, cause I want your opinion too."

The drummer smiled. "Yes. I want him."

The morning came in a blink of an eye for the singer. He opened his eyes to find the blonde's face in front of his. He sat up to find that Kai had already slipped out of bed, so the singer carefully got out as well. He slipped on his boxers and pants before walking out to find the drummer in the kitchen. He was making some tea and some breakfast. The light brunette walked in a wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, making him smile.

"Breakfast is almost done, but I guess we should let him sleep longer."

Ruki smiled. "Yeah. I wonder why he's been so tired."

The drummer laughed a bit, confusing the younger, but the singer pouted and walked out to the living room. A devious smile formed on face when he saw Reita's bass sitting on the floor.

"Hey Kai, guess who I am."

The drummer rolled his eyes as he turned, but then he started laughing. Ruki was holding the black and white bass, the strap was dangling from his shoulder, showing that it was too long, and his fingers plucking the strings very badly.

"hmm, maybe a drunk bassist."

"Hey!"

The drummer smiled again before laughing, but he quickly calmed down. "Put it away before you break it."

"I won't break it."

Kai gave him that look saying, 'You better put that damn thing away before I spank you'. Which the younger didn't mind, but did so anyways. He zipped the case back up and sat it to the side where a paper on the coffee table caught his attention. He hummed as he picked it up.

The drummer fixed the third plate and started setting them on the table. As he went to grab some glasses , he spotted his lover looking sad at a piece of paper. He walked closer. "Ru?"

"Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Takanori? What is it?" When the younger didn't respond, Kai took the paper and started reading. "We're sorry to inform you that due to reconstruction, we have to ask you to move out immediately. If you haven't moved out by the end of the month, then we'll be forced to call the police to have you removed."

"Monday is the last day of the month. He only has four days."

"I didn't want you guys to worry." They were startled when Reita walked in.

"But—"

"It's nothing important. I'm looking at a new place."

"Rei." Kai whispered, moving to hug the blonde. "We would have helped you and we will."

"You asking him to live with us?" Ruki asked in a high, excited voice.

"What do you say Reita?"

The blonde looked at his friend. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ruki asked.

"Why have you guys been doing this to me? And now asking me to live with you?"

"We like you Rei, more than friends I mean." The drummer explained. "We want you to be with us."

Before he could respond, Kai had pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips. He squeezed the brunette's shoulders as he kiss back ,but then the drummer pulled away only for the singer to take his place. Ruki yanked the blonde's head down into another kiss, just as rough. Kai smiled as he rubbed the blonde's back. The singer finally pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Will you be our lover Rei?"

"I…" The blonde closed his eyes. "I don't know."

Ruki looked away, hiding his pout. "Oh."

Reita opened his eyes and lifted the singer's head. "I don't know, but I can try."

The singer's eyes lit up as he hugged the bassist. He looked up only to attack the blonde's lips again, which Reita didn't mind much since he was kissing back. Though a tap on his shoulder pulled him away and he was looking at Kai. The drummer rubbed Reita's cheek as he deeply kissed the bassist. Ruki smiled and began sucking on the blonde's neck. One is lonely. Two is company. Three is a party. A loved filled sex party.


	2. Food Play

The sweet smell of food filled his mind as he started coming out of his slumber. A weight on his stomach caught his attention and he felt something soft on his forehead. Reita opened his eyes and found himself looking into the neck of one of his lovers. He blinked several times to get rid of the drowsiness as the figured moved to get in his view.

"Morning Rei- Rei." Ruki giggled as he pressed his lips on the elders and darted his tongue out for more access. However, the blonde turned his head and shook it to get rid of his sleepiness. Seeing the hurt in the vocalist's eyes, he pressed his lips against the soft cheek, making the light brunette giggle again. Ruki kissed his cheek, then down his neck before finally getting off him. "Breakfast is done!"

Reita stretched before stepping off the couch and followed the younger to the set table, where Kai was pouring cups of coffee.

The drummer smiled as he handed a glass to his newest lover. "I know the couch is uncomfortable, I've shared my nights on it. It can be killer on your back and sleep."

Reita bobbed his head as he sat down at his spot across from Ruki as Kai sat at the end of the table. Then they started their normal, awkward morning of eating in silence. The singer was becoming quite annoyed at this. It was ok at first, they knew the bassist was going to be uncomfortable in the new environment, but it was taking too long for them to even talk at the table, which is something Kai and Ruki has always done. The drummer was feeling a bit uneasy of the silence as well, but he was more patient than his little counterpart. Ruki let out a big 'huff' that didn't go unnoticed, especially since he stood up. He walked over, sat in the blonde's lap, and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"Ne, when are you going to sleep with us Rei-Rei? You've been here for a month now and you're still on that damn couch." Ruki pouted at him, but noticed some rice around the blonde's mouth. "And you're so messy!"

The singer darted his tongue out, licking the white grains off and he looked into Reita's eyes before slipping his tongue into the bassist's mouth. They both closed their eyes as they began to kiss and Kai just smiled as he continued to eat his meal.

Setting his chopsticks across his empty bowl, the drummer looked up at the two still making out beside him. Ruki had straddled the blonde at one point and the other had wrapped his arms around the singer's waist. Kai got up and left them to go get dressed, get ready, and gather his things. As he walked out about ten minutes later, he dropped his folder onto the table, startling the other two. They looked at their lover with raised eyebrows.

"Get dressed, we need to get to the studio."

"Aww, but we're not done eating." Ruki whined.

"Well, you had your chance, but you decided to make out instead. Now if we're late, I'm going to punish you."

The singer made high pitched sound as he jumped off Reita's lap and ran down the hall to the bedroom. The blonde however, slowly got up and walked to his bag beside the couch to dig out some clothes. As he was looking at which shirt to wear, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a head landing on his shoulder.

"Reita. Are you sure you want to be with us? I know, you don't want to hurt Ruki, but if you don't want to be a part of this, you don't have to."

Ruki leaned on the wall as he listened to the blonde's answer. "I want this, but I'm just not used to the company."

That made both the drummer and singer smile. They just have to give him some more time is all. The light brunette skipped into the living room as they straightened up, then waited as Reita changed for the day.

"You know what?"

"What?" Ruki asked.

"You looked sexy licking his face."

"Did you get aroused?"

Kai smiled. "Almost." Not the answer the singer wanted to hear.

Practice was a piece of cake and a lot more energetic than usual. All of them seemed to be great moods and hyper, which was normal for Ruki at least. During the break, the singer disappeared, so his two lovers decided to go hunt him down. Walking down the hall, the drummer realized something. Reita was actually a very quite person. Thinking about it, other than their occasional interview and their lives, the bassist rarely talked. How he didn't notice it before was beyond him, but it did explain why he doesn't talk at breakfast. He just doesn't. He's lived alone so he's not use to talking or eating with other people every morning. Kai was about to hold his lover's hand, but a familiar ring caught his attention. Both men stopped in their track as they hear their vocalist's laughter. They turned just in time to dodge Ruki and his golden tricycle. Kai found himself against the blonde as he glared at the younger riding down the hallway, but hands gripping his hips and the sound of a deep breath caught his attention. He looked over to find Reita breathing in his scent with closed eyes. He smiled as he reached over and rubbed the bassist's cheek.

"Damn idiot." Reita muttered. "He's going to hurt himself."

"He'll live."Kai mumbled, kissing the blonde's temple. As soon as he did though, they heard a loud crash down the hall, their manager yelling, and Ruki begging him not to take his bike again.

After the day was over, the trio headed home with the tricycle in pieces. Their manager successfully took it apart and hid the bolts, grounding Ruki from it for a week. The singer whined about it until they walked into the apartment where Reita finally shut him up with a kiss. Kai laughed at how quickly the singer can become happy. He started on their dinner as the other two sat on the counter and watched. After mixing the food around in the pan, Kai moved over and stood between Ruki's knees, since he's felt a little neglected today. The singer gladly kissed his lover as Reita sat back and watched with a soft smile. The evening was quiet, but a little more comfortable as they set up the table together and sat down. Though eating in silence, Kai felt content since he figured out his new lovers behavior. He just has to explain it to the young vocalist when he gets a chance. Ruki quickly chewed his food and was soon finished without a word spoken. He stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen to wash his dishes. After that he walked to the fridge and moaned.

"We're out!" He stomped his foot, but whipped around and smiled. "I'm going to store, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Do you want us to come?" Reita asked.

"So you _can_ talk when we leave the studio." The singer joked, but Kai glared at him. "No it's fine. I'll be back in a little bit. Enjoy your dinner."

They watched as he darted to the door, slipped his shoes on, and rushed out. Reita looked at the brunette. "Did I… do something wrong?"

Kai sighed as he smiled. "No. He's a little… erratic. Just finish eating."

Reita bobbed his head as he continued cleaning what was left on his plate. They were both done in about ten minutes and started washing their plates when the blonde grabbed his head.

"You ok?" Kai asked. The bassist wanted to say he was, but he shook his head because he was feeling really dizzy. "Go lay down."

The blonde stumbled out of the kitchen and barely made it to the couch before he passed out. Kai quickly finished up and rushed to the living room. He kneeled beside his lover, felt his head to check for a fever, but found him breathing quite heavily. The brunette narrowed his eyes before walking to the table and grabbing Reita's glass. He poured the remaining tea into the sink and found two little capsules that had mostly dissolved in the liquid.

His left eye twitched. "That little shithead."

Ruki hummed happily as he unlocked the door and entered with two grocery bags. Slipping off his shoes, he found Kai sitting with his legs and arms crossed, tapping his finger as he glared at the singer.

"I see the sleeping pills worked." The light brunette giggled as he walked past his lover and into the kitchen. Kai followed and slammed his hand into the counter.

"What were you thinking, Ru? You should have told me you were doing that. I thought he was really sick at first and it scared me."

The light brunette looked down. "I'm sorry, but I knew you would figure it out."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

Ruki smiled at the drummer. "Well, I didn't think he would cooperate and plus, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kai raised his brow as he looked into the bag. His eyes got wide as he pulled out two cans of whipped cream, a jar of cherries, a case of strawberries, chocolate syrup, a bundle of bananas, Kit-Kats, a small bucket of ice cream, a peach, and a mango. "What the hell Ruki?"

"I was going to have him eat off you and take you."

The brunette's eye twitched. "How long will he be asleep?"

Ruki looked at the clock and pursed his lips. "It was a light dose, so maybe an hour from now."

He smiled gripping the younger's arm. "Baby, you almost hit us with your bike today, you gave him an attitude at dinner, and you drugged him. An hour is plenty of time for you to take a shower and wash yourself very thoroughly. After that, I'm going to plate you."

The singer pouted. "But I wanted you to be his surprise."

Kai smiled as he gave Ruki that look saying, 'you better do as I say or no sex for a week'. Ruki looked down as headed to the bathroom. The drummer looked down at the ingredients and smiled. "I love your mind Ruki."

Feeling the touch of a soft hand started bringing the blonde out of his light sleep. He started stirring a bit and he rolled onto his side.

"Reita." A voice sung. "Wake up sleepy head."

The bassist finally opened his eyes to find Kai kneeling beside him, petting his head. "Hey."

The drummer smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Reita blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up a rubbing them. "Oh? What is it?"

Kai pulled his sleepy companion up to his feet and started pulling to the bedroom. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

The blonde did so and followed his lover down the hall. Hearing the door creak as it opened, he knew he was stepping into the bedroom. Kai drew him closer to the bed, got behind him, gripped his shoulders.

"Open."

Reita did so and he felt himself turning red. Ruki was laying on the bed with a line of whip cream going down his torso, cherries were placed evenly on the line, on both sides of it where lines of sliced mango and peaches. His nipples had a dab of ice cream on them with cherries on the frozen treat. Banana slices were draped across his chest with a wavy chocolate syrup line across them. Going down his body, there was more chocolate covered banana slices on his thighs, mango slices making an arch above his member. Which was full erect, covered in whip cream with a cherry on top of his tip and crushed Kit-Kat's sticking to the white treat. The blonde swallowed hard he looked at the drummer.

"He's all yours."Kai mumbled, lifting the bassist's shirt.

"I hope you find me delicious Rei-Rei." Ruki spoke in a slutty voice. Reita allowed his shirt to come off, but continued to stare at the artwork in front of him as Kai started working his pants. "Are you embarrassed Rei-Rei? I thought you'd like it."

He gasp when he felt his pants drop to the floor. Kai hugged him from behind. "Are you nervous? You seem like you are." The blonde felt himself turn red, but he shook his head yes. The drummer smiled as he dropped his own pants and threw his shirt off before climbing on the bed. He wiggled his finger, ordering Reita to get on the bed. The blonde did so, taking the place between Ruki's legs.

"It's ok Rei-Rei." The vocalist giggled.

Kai moved beside the blonde and gripped his arm. "You can start anywhere you like. This is all for you. We want you to enjoy this the most."

Reita looked down at the platter and swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to do and apparently, the other two saw it. "You can start with ice cream since it's melting and hurting me."

The blonde looked at Kai, who nodded him to do it, so he leaned over. He gripped the younger's sides as he licked up some ice cream along with the cherry and ate it. He moved closer, putting his whole mouth on the erect nub, making the singer hum in delight. The drummer smiled as he leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck. Reita lifted up and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"W-would you join me?"

Kai smiled. "Gladly." He leaned down and started on the second nipple as Reita continued sucking on the first. After a few minutes, the blonde pulled off and lowered himself to eat a mango. The juices filled his mouth and dripped down Ruki's side, making him moan, so Reita continued down, eating the fruit on his side. He squeezed the fruit with his teeth, making them drip onto the light brunette so he could lick it up. Finishing up, he looked over and drummer who was starting on bananas, but the blonde caught his attention.

"Help me with the cherries."

Kai raised a brow, but complied and started licking the cherries off the line of whipped cream. The brunette was quite happy with himself when he remembered he put an odd amount of cherries on him. As their heads got closer, they looked at each other with lustful eyes, until finally, they reached the middle red ball. Their tongues worked together picking it up as they swirled it into their kiss. Reita moaned out as Kai pulled him closer, but as his other hand venture down, he realized that wasn't the cause of the moan. His hand caught Ruki's grabbing the member he wanted to please, but the vocalist got it first, so he pulled away to rub the blonde's face. They finally pulled apart, the cherry ending up in the drummer's mouth so he ate it as he watched Reita go back down. The blonde licked up a mouth full of whip cream, then another and another until he was closer Ruki face. Licking the last bit up, he moved over and shoved his tongue into the vocalist's mouth. The light brunette moaned out and he rubbed his hands through the blonde locks. Kai moved around them and started back on the bananas, knowing they were too sweet for Reita, actually he was quite surprised that the blonde ate the whip cream. He ate up of the yellow fruit, then looked at how passionately the two were kissing and he smiled. He moved down beside the light brunette to start eating the bananas on his legs. Ruki pulled away as he moaned out at how close the drummer was to his member, reminding Reita of his desert. He moved around and in between the singer's legs and looked down at his treat and swallowed hard.

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Want to join me?"

The brunette looked to find the blonde pointing at the twitching treat. "Rei, that's just for you."

Reita bit his lip. "I want you to help me."

"I want someone to suck me already." Ruki moaned.

"Ok." Kai moved over and leaned down with the bassist, but it was he who took the first lick. The blonde followed as they enjoyed their treat. The vocalist gripped both of their hairs and gasp out as they grazed around the tip. Reita took the head in his teeth and gently pulled up, taking the whipped cream and cherry with him. Ruki shuddered at the sensation and bucked his hips for more. His two lovers sucked on the sides of his cock, taking turns taking the head into their mouth and sucking on it. It wasn't until he started thrusting his hips that Kai pulled Reita away. Ruki whimpered, but knew what was coming next.

"How are you feeling Reita?" The drummer asked, gripping his lover's covered cock. The blonde whimpered and blushed some more. "I'm glad your excited. Let's get rid of these, ne?"

He tugged the boxers down, letting the erection spring out. Reita moved with him so the shorts could be thrown to the side with ease. All the while, Ruki had flipped over and got into doggy style position. Kai moved the blonde behind their singer. He pressed against Reita's back and kissed his neck.

"You want to take him don't you?"

"Yes." The blonde whispered.

"Then take him."

Reita looked at him, then started to place himself, but then, Ruki shouted. "Wait you dummy! You can't take me dry! You have to prepare me!"

The blonde stopped dead in his track as he turned red and dropped his head. Kai slapped the vocalist's butt, making him yelp. "No need to yell! Now, Rei, you need to lube up first. Don't worry I'll do it for you."

The sound of the whip cream squirting out filled the room. Reita gasped as the sold treat was rubbed onto his throbbing cock. Kai kissed his neck, making him moan out more, but the brunette pulled away all too soon. The blonde watched as the brunette shoved the tip into Ruki's entrance and sprayed it, making the younger yelp. The drummer didn't squeeze a lot, then pulled it out, squeezing more on the outside. Reita spread the cheeks open and licked the leftover treat. He was about to put his tongue in when the drummer pulled him away.

"He needs that for lube. Now, what you're going to do is, stick two of your fingers in him. Go on."Kai ordered. The blonde raised his hand and led it to the entrance. He swallowed a bit before pushing one in first, making them both shudder. He looked at Kai, who shook his head, so he proceeded to add the second finger. "Now thrust them."

The blonde pulled them out slowly and pushed them back in gently.

"Okay," Ruki shouted, clearly annoyed. "Kai, please do this part. I'm going limp here."

The singer yelped when the brunette slapped him upside the head. "You're doing fine Reita, but let me show you something."

He slipped his fingers into his mouth to get them wet before lining them up with blonde's and pushing them in. He gripped the hand with his other three fingers and started ramming their digits into the warm canal. Ruki arched his back and moaned out as he pushed against the fingers, but then Kai stopped.

"Our bodies like pleasure in different ways." Kai explained pressing against the blonde. "Sometimes rough is better than gentle, though gentle is nice. We find placed all over our bodies that make us go nuts, as well as inside our bodies. Ruki loves it rough, so don't hold back. He likes this kind of pain." The brunette pinched Reita's nipple with his nails, making him moan. "Just like you liked that. Do you understand?"

The blonde shook his head. "How do I know if he's ready?"

"Well, that for the two of to decide, but for now, we're doing it at your pace _not_ Ruki's"

"Oi!"The singer was ignored.

"Open your fingers, the close them, repeat, then thrust and repeat, then thrust." Reita followed the instructions well as his nipple continued to get abused. He finally stopped all movement to focus on the fingers on his chest and the lips on his back. "Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes." The blonde whispered.

"Fingers still in butt!" Ruki grunted. "Will someone please shove a dick inside me?"

"Ruki, shut up or I'm gagging you." Kai ordered and the vocalist huffed.

"I'm doing a bad job, aren't I?"

"No, you're doing great, Reita."

The blonde dropped his head. "Then why is he—"

"He's impatient and getting crabby. That's all."

"Reita." Ruki spoke up. "Getting filled by the person you love is the best damn feeling in the world other than filling your lover. I'm currently being denied my share of the deal here, so yeah, I'm a bit crabby and I'm also getting soft, which isn't helping my mood at all."

The blonde removed his fingers, so Kai did the same. "Are you ready?"

Reita positioned himself once more and started slowly pushing in. They both moaned out in delight as Ruki's tight cavern wrapped around him. The blonde took a few steady breathes as he heart sped up and he pulled out to start thrusting. The vocalist moaned out and tightened his entrance making the blonde grunt and stop. Ruki gritted his teeth and turned red with anger.

"_You have got to be kidding me Reita!"_ The twisted shoulders to glare at blood red blonde. _"What the hell man?"_

"What did he do?" Kai asked in shock as Reita dropped his head in embarrassment.

"_He fucking came. Two thrusts and he fucking came! What the hell? Do I not get any pleasure in this?"_

"So-sorry." Reita whispered, tears threatening to spill over his eyes lids. "I…I didn't…"

"It's ok." The drummer said, hugging him. "It happens to all of us."

Ruki groaned as he pulled himself off and flipped over to sit against the head board.

"Maybe I should go." The blonde moved to leave, but Kai stopped him.

"Baby it's ok. I've done it before too."

"You don't understand."

"What? Tell us so we can understand."

"I…"Reita bit his lip. "I suck at sex."

"Eh?" They both sounded.

"I can't do it. I lose my nerve or get too excited or do something wrong. Why do you think all those women left me so early on tours? It wasn't because I ruined the mood by farting, I ruined it because I'm terrible at sex."

They looked at each other, then at him and Ruki spoke up. "You're super perverted and you watch porn. How do you not know how to have sex? You a man for Pete's sake."

"That's it Ruki!" Kai snapped. He got off the bed and walked to the dresser drawer. He searched through it and grabbed a scarf.

"I know." Reita spoke up. "I'm pathetic. I can't do the one thing we're supposed to know. I can't do something so simple. Watching people do it and masturbating was always easy, but every time I tried, I got nervous and I blew it. Sex is impossible for me."

The drummer closed the dresser, walked over to the singer and tied the scarf around his mouth. "don't you dare untie it. Reita come here." The bassist scooted closer so Kai could wrap his arms around him. "Rei sex isn't impossible for you. We all have our insecurities, but that shouldn't stop us from believing in ourselves. Now, we're going to try this again, but we'll take it slow and you'll get it. I promise."

Reita shook his head as he felt his lover kiss him. "Ok."

"Good, now, stay here. It'll be a few minutes before you can get hard again. In the mean time, Ruki, entertain yourself. I'm going to find something to help you out." He kissed Reita's cheek before heading out of the room. Ruki let out deep sigh as he started stroking himself. The blonde was still on his knees when he looked up to find the vocalist with his legs spread open. The light brunette moved his eyes around when a sudden twitch caught his attention. He looked up to find Reita blushing and looking away, which made him smile. He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out some actual lube. He coated his middle and ring fingers before sliding down to get more comfortable. He moved his hand down and pushed his fingers in himself, making himself moan. He thrusted his fingers as he jacked his member off in front of the blonde. Reita found himself staring with red cheeks, but he couldn't take his eyes away. The vocalist looked down to find the bassist's cock moving up ever so slowly, just a little more. He closed his eyes and started moaning as he gasped for air. Those sound sent shivers down Reita's spine. Ruki opened his eyes one last time to find his lover finally hard again, so he stopped and straightened up.

He pulled the scarf down. "Kai! Kai, get in here!"

The brunette rushed into the room, but glared when he found nothing wrong. "I told you to keep that on."

"He's hard." With that, Ruki covered his mouth back up. Kai walked around and smiled at his lover. He climbed on the bed and kissed the blonde. He grabbed the singer's legs and yanked him, so his waist was in Reita's lap and he was laying down.

"Ready for round two?"

"What if I come too fast again?"

"Oh well." Kai said rubbing his back. "This is about your enjoyment remember?"

"But it's no fun if I do."

"I'll keep you calm." The drummer whispered. He grabbed the tube of lube and squirted some in his hand. He coated the blonde's cock and smiled at him. "I want you to put it, but don't move, that includes you Ruki."

Reita swallowed hard as he lifted the hips on his thighs, he took a breath as he pushed himself back into the warmth of Ruki. The vocalist fought the urge to tighten around the member inside him as Kai leaned against the blonde's back.

"Calm down. Don't concentrate on thrusts so much, concentrate on my lips and my fingers." The brunette kissed Reita's neck, making him shudder, but he focused on them as he pulled out and pushed back in. Kai's hand wondered the blonde's chest as he slowly thrusted into the vocalist. The drummer moved around to kiss Reita's neck and to move down to suck on his nipples. Ruki moaned out as he finally started getting the pleasure he begged for. His hand ventured down to play with himself as he waited for the drummer to come to him. Kai slowly let up with the kisses and touches as Reita started getting faster with his thrusts. Ruki's moans were loud, pleasant, and more attracting than the drummer's touches at the moment. Feeling that the bassist was good on his own, Kai moved down to his other lover. He kissed the light brunette's sticky abdomen, making him shutter and remove his hand. The drummer moved over to take the member into his mouth, making Ruki moan louder. The scarf was doing little good now, but they didn't mind. It wasn't until the vocalist arched his back and groan did they stop their movements. Kai looked up at Reita who had worried written on his face, so the drummer pulled off.

"You found his spot. If it was me, I would purposely miss with the way he's been acting."

Ruki grunted at the comment, but started moaning again when the bassist started thrusting against that spot again. He continued to hit it, making Ruki wither and spasm underneath him. The vocalist gripped Reita's shoulders and dug his nails into them, making the elder hiss. Kai smiled as he continued sucking the singer's cock, making him go overboard.

"_I'm gonna cum!"_ the blonde shouted.

"_Me too!"_ Ruki yelped through the clothe as the pace got faster.

"_Sh-should pull out?"_

"_You fucking better not!"_ The light brunette ordered. Reita squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned and rode out his orgasm, filling the vocalist's insides. Ruki moaned at the sensation, but switched back to Kai's mouth. He continued digging his nail into the blonde's shoulder until finally shot his hips, squirting his seeds into Kai's mouth. As the drummer swallowed, he listened to the others gasping and still rolling out their orgasm. Ruki dropped his arms as the brunette sat up and rubbed Reita's back, who was still gently thrusting.

"you can stop now."

The blonde leaned on the drummer until his breathing calmed down and then they kissed. Reita carefully pulled out and watched as his seeds, along with some melted whipped cream, ooze out the puckered entrance. "Was that good?"

"It was amazing." Kai answered for the vocalist, he rubbed the bassist's cheek. "Do you mind helping me though?"

Reita looked down to find the brunette very hard, so he pushed the drummer on to his back. He climbed between the legs and leaned over to capture the head into his mouth. Kai shivered as he was swallowed roughly, but gripped the blonde hair in return. As Reita sucked him, the brunette discovered something else about him.

"Damn it Ruki, he's a natural. Fuck, he's as good as you are."

Reita felt his cheeks turn red, but he continued going at it, until Kai shouted he was coming and the seeds shot into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at the brunette, waiting for him to calm down. Kai came down from his high rather quickly and found Reita blushing, making him laugh.

"You don't have to swallow, but don't keep it in your mouth." Ruki laughed. The blonde swallowed, looking straight at the vocalist, who blushed. "That was actually…hot."

"Who said you could remove the scarf?" Kai asked, but the singer just shrugged his shoulders.

"I did good, right?" Reita asked. The drummer wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"You were perfect." Ruki joined him. "Though, Kai lasts twice as long."

"Ruki!"

"What?"

"Couch." Kai ordered, pointing at the door.

"But—"

"Now."

"Fine." The singer grumbled, picking some boxers up and leaving the room.

"Kai..." Reita started, but was pushed on his back.

"Lay down. We'll talk about it in the morning." Kai turned the light off and covered them both up before the snuggled together.

Ruki was first to wake up only because his back was fucking killing him. He sat up and stretched, popping his joints, before he stood up. He walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Kai." He whined. "Kai, I'm hungry. Make me breakfast. Kai!"

The door swung open, showing a very mad brunette. "Shh. He's sleeping."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Fine, I'll cook."

"Yay!" before he could make another sound, the drummer had him against the wall.

"Ru, listen to me. What you did last night was selfish. I want you to apologize to him. Ru, in case you hadn't noticed, he has no self-confidence in sex. Your whining last night made him feel like crap."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

"I know. I was saying sorry to you too. I bet it wasn't too fun for you last night because of me either."

Kai smiled as he kissed the shorter man. "I remember why I kept that crappy couch. It always to seems to put us in our place. Now go wake him up."

Ruki shook his head and walked into the bedroom. He carefully slipped into bed and snuggled against the elder. "Rei-Rei. Wake up."

"Hmm?" the blonde opened his eyes. "Morning Ru."

The singer smiled as he scooted closer. "You're so warm Rei-Rei. I wish I could have slept with last night. Then we could have had another round."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. You were so good last night Rei-Rei. Thinking about it on the couch got me so hard last night, I really wanted you fuck me again. I'm sorry was acting out last night and being mean to you."

"It's ok."

"Can I make it up to you?"

Reita smiled. "Of course."

"Good, because I have something in mind."

Kai sat the last plate on the table and went to grab the orange juice when he heard a loud moan from the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow when he heard another and another. He grabbed a bowl of rice and walked back as he started eating. He walked into the room to find Ruki and Reita holding hands as the vocalist rode the older man. The blonde had his knees bent and hips thrusting up as he stared into the light brunette's eyes. Kai sat on the edge, catching their attentions, but not stopping their movements.

"Why haven't I gotten an apology like this?" The drummer asked, making the sweaty vocalist laugh.

"_I've never…hurt your…feelings."_ He moaned out.

Kai laughed and smiled down at the blonde. "He loves to get jacked off in this position."

Reita let one of his hands go and gripped the singer's member, making him moan out. "He does."

The drummer picked up some rice and placed it the blonde's mouth. "Eat up."

The bassist took the bite as he thrusted up again. Kai smiled as he got up to leave, but Ruki stopped him. _"Where's…my bite?"_

"You don't get one. He needs some energy to keep up with you." Kai laughed as he made a quick escape before the singer whined again. Making it back to the table, he grabbed his glass to get some juice.

"_Kai!"_ Ruki screamed, almost making him drop the cup. He sat his stuff down and ran to the back to find the light brunette with his arms crossed, glaring at the door.

"What happened?"

Reita's face turned red as the vocalist started showing of his vocals. "_No more fucking food! It makes him pre-ejaculate!"_

Kai smacked his forehead as he leaned on the and wall and as Ruki got off their lover. The blonde sat up and pulled the singer's waist into a hug. "I'm sorry Ru."

"It's ok, I just need to fix myself." The singer sighed.

"I'll do it for you." Reita said. He pulled away only to grip the younger's cock and slip it into his mouth. Now Ruki was really working his vocals as the blonde worked his tongue. The singer wasn't expecting his mouth to be so good. He tensed up and the bassist started choking. Reita pulled off coughing as Ruki became blood red. He looked over at Kai, whose eyebrow was raised.

"I don't want to hear another word about _him_ coming too fast." Karma is just lovely.


	3. Dildo

"I don't give a fuck!" Ruki yelled, startling the two walking to the studio door. Tora looked over at the other guitarist and raised a brow.

"Uruha wasn't lying." Hiroto mumbled.

"That doesn't mean you get to be first!" The drummer shouted. "I have just as much right to take him as you do! So stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish? I'm being selfish? You should listen to yourself talk!"

"Do we really want to get caught up in this?" Hiroto asked.

Tora scratched the back of his head. "Well, Uruha and Aoi didn't want to get involved, but they don't want them to continue fighting." He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Me? You were the one who tried to use me the first time we were all together, because you didn't want to be on bottom!"

"You made me bottom!"

"Because you drugged him!"

"What the…" Tora asked. He banged his hand on the door. "What the fuck are you guys arguing about?"

That silenced them, but they didn't come to the door, making the two outside knock again. "Go away!" Kai shouted.

"They're still fighting, aren't they?"

The two turned to find the blonde bassist standing behind them. "Um…yeah."

Reita curled his fingers into a fist and glared at the floor. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it to show the couple in the studio. Kai was standing in front of the couch, arms crossed, glaring at the singer, who was sitting on a chair across the room, stabbing his pencil into the table as he shot daggers at the other.

"We'll settle this at home." Reita said sternly. "In the mean time, we're waiting to get practice started, so stop fighting and just deal with each other until then. Tora, Hiroto, would you guys go get them for us?"

The two guitarist shrugged their shoulders and started walking away. The blonde waited for them to turn the corner before he smiled at his lovers. "Guys, we can solve this without fighting. Why don't we get some take out on the way home and talk more about this. How about it?"

Ruki smiled at the bassist. "Rei, that sounds nice, but I have a better idea. Why don't you decide."

"Huh?"The blonde scratched his head. "I…I can't. I mean, I don't know. Could we please not do this now?"

"Oh no! This needs to be settled right now!" The singer said. "We've been going about this for almost a week now. We need to decide whose taking you first."

"What if I don't want to be taken?"

They looked at him funny before the drummer spoke up. "Reita, this is supposed to be a fair relationship. We gave you your space, time, our bodies. We hoped to get something in return."

"You both sound so selfish! You keep arguing about what you want, what about what I want? Or don't want?"

"We're selfish?" Ruki laughed. "We brought you into this relationship! We let _you_ use our bodies whenever you felt like it. We never once tried to stop you, but we should have. We should have just left you be. We shouldn't have asked you to be with us."

"Ruki!" Kai shouted. "You wanted him in this relationship just as much as I did! Don't say stuff like that you prick!"

The blonde looked at the floor as the singer yelled back. "_Prick?_ You're an asshole! All you do is sit behind your drums and give out orders like you're our boss!"

"I'm the leader of this band! I have to take charge cause you most certainly won't!"

"Some leader you are! You can't even remember to bring your music sheets to meetings or even your drumsticks most the time!"

"That's not true!" Kai shouted. "I can remember just fine! And who are to insult me? You always forget to turn off the stove and leave lights on all the time! You never pick up the clothes you go through trying to pick out the outfit for the day!"

"Well at least I clean! You're always leaving trash around and you hardly ever wash your dishes."

"I thought Tora said you guys were done fighting." Uruha mumbled as he and Aoi walked in.

"Fine, you won't have to wash my dishes again! I'm staying with Aoi!"

"Fine! I'll just stay at Uruha's! At least then I don't have to see your shit around me!"The singer shouted, turning away.

"Hey!" Both guitarists shouted.

The raven sighed as he unlocked his door and took his shoes off as his guest mimicked him. Kai walked to the couch and sat down while Aoi walked to the kitchen to grab them some beers. He came back and sat beside his friend.

"Ok, what's going on? You guys have been fighting for a few days now, so what happened?"

The brunette sighed as he accepted the can and opened it. "Ruki and I are in a relationship, if you know what I mean. Well, Reita caught us one night, and well…we had thought about it. When I saw that he reacted to us, we asked him to join us and he did. Well…he hasn't exactly been…fair. We let him have sex with us and we didn't push him for the first two months so he could move at his own pace. We got impatient and we wanted to top him. The problem was, Ruki and I got into a fight of who would actually…take him. We continued fighting about it, then today…Reita…" The drummer felt a little guilty. "He said he didn't want that, but he can give it, it's not fair! We told him that and well…it's just…I don't know. Were we being selfish? Expecting him to give in to us?"

Aoi scratched his head. "First off…I'm shocked! I mean we knew there was something going on, but why didn't you tell us?" Kai shrugged his shoulders, letting the raven continue. "Well…um…I really don't know how to react to this. Yes, you can't force him into doing it, but yes, it sounds a little unfair. Maybe he's uncomfortable with the fact that you guys want him to be submissive. He is a guy and not well, I never really expected him to be gay, maybe the thought hurts his pride. I don't know. You two arguing is normal…I guess in this kind of relationship. You should talk to the both of them in the morning before practice. Try not to fight. Ask what Reita wants and if he doesn't want to be submissive, then just let him be. If he does want to, he'll come around on his own. Forcing him may scare him away."

The drummer took a sip of his beer before shaking his head. "Ok."

"I mean, I had my eyes on him before Kai did!" Ruki shouted as he paced around Uruha's apartment. "I should get first dibs on Reita's ass!"

"Ok!" The guitarist shouted. "I hate listening to you talk about my friend that way. It's a little weird, but I'm ok with him dating you, just to make that clear. Now, as much as you and Kai have been arguing, I wouldn't want to have sex with either one of you either. Also, Reita isn't the submissive type. Yeah he has problems with sex, but he won't be dominated."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You know about his sex problem?"

"We've been friends for years, of course I know. I was the one he went to when he needed advice. Now, this is new to Reita. Being with guys I mean. You can't expect him to…to give you his ass, especially if you've only been dating for two months."

"Two and a half."

"Ok, two and a half months. Really, by the sound of it, your relationship is mostly about sex, not love."

Ruki glared down at the floor. "No, we love each other."

"Really? Are you sure? It's only been two and a half months."

"No, me and Kai have been dating for ten months, we love each other."

"What about Reita?"

"We love him." The singer whimpered.

"But does he love you? Now think before you answer that."

Ruki looked down with wide eyes. "He…I…we…"

The guitarist sighed. "Why don't you talk to them in the morning?"

"O-ok."

Reita walked into the empty apartment that the three of them lived in. He walked to the back to the quiet bedroom to find the bed empty. Deep down, he was really hoping to see Kai laying there, reading his book while Ruki would be laying on his chest, cuddling him like every other night. He sighed as he sat on his side of the bed and looked at the wall. He never felt so empty. He grabbed the phone out of his bag and dialed. It rung a few times before the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Tora. It's Reita."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know what to do. Ruki and Kai won't stop fighting."

"Ok. Um, first, what's going on?"

The blonde sighed. "Ruki, Kai and I are in a relationship. A week ago, we were having sex and Ruki wanted to top me. I wasn't comfortable. I explained this to them, Kai tried to calm me and tried to top me slowly. I said no again. Then Ruki and Kai got into it. Ru said he should be first, then Kai said he should be first. It got bigger and bigger. I told them today that I didn't want that. They said that I wasn't being fair. That they let me do them, but I won't let them fuck me."

"Is that it? You're fighting over that?"

"Yeah…am I…am I being unreasonable?"

Tora sighed. "I hate to say it, but it does sound a bit unfair. Why don't you just give in?"

"Even if I do, they'll still fight about who'll take me. That's what they were fighting about earlier. How do I stop that?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" Reita cocked his head.

The next morning Aoi and Kai walked into the empty studio. The guitarist started the coffee machine as the leader started setting up the equipment. It wasn't ten minutes before Uruha and Ruki stepped in. The singer sighed as he walked to his lover and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Kai smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry. I guess we were too pushy and I just really wanted to be first, but we can't always get what we want. You can be first."

The singer smiled. "That makes me happy."

"You don't sound happy."

"I just…what if he doesn't love us?" Ruki looked down. "What if he just wants sex?"

Kai hugged him. "Don't talk like that, of course he loves us."

The two guitarists looked at each other before looking at the couple. The raven spoke up. "Um…as nice as this is for you guys…uh…we should get started soon."

Ruki shook his head as he pulled away. "Ok, where's Rei?"

The two guitarist looked at each other again, then at them. "Well, Ruki, you stayed with me and Kai stayed with Aoi, so he might still be at ya's apartment. I guess he had no one to wake him up."

"He was all alone." Ruki whimpered. "We'll have to do something to make it up to him."

The drummer shook his head. "We'll do it after practice. Let's finish setting up for now."

They set up the room, tuned their instruments, but couldn't do much more because of the fact that they were missing their bassist. His lovers had became worried and decided to go check up on him. When they got to the apartment, Kai unlocked it and they headed in.

"Reita?" The drummer called. When they didn't get an answer, they walked worriedly to their room. Making it to the door, they heard a slight whimper then a moan. Ruki opened the door to find a ball of blankets moving. They heard another whimper.

"Reita!" They shouted rushing to the bed. The singer yanked the covers off to show the blonde curled up, under the sheets, sweaty, his face in pain. He peeked his eyes open a gasped as his cheeks got redder than what they were.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Kai started to pull the sheet off, but the bassist tugged it back and whimpered as he shook his head.

"Please." Ruki begged. "Let us help you. We're sorry, ok. We're sorry we fought and I'm sorry that I said we shouldn't have asked you. I didn't mean it."

"It…hurt."Reita whispered

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"No…hurts."

The two looked at each other, then slowly pulled at the sheets and the blonde let them take it off. They found their lover still in a ball, but something quite interesting caught their eyes. A nice purple dildo was shoved deep inside him and he had a twitching erection.

"Rei." The drummer said as he grazed the toy.

"Don't touch it."

"We have to get it out." Kai said, rubbing the blonde's face. Reita shook his head and allowed his lovers to move his body. He laid on his back, with his hips up and legs opened. The light brunette rubbed the bassist's chest, trying to distract him. The drummer grabbed the edge of the dildo and started pulling it out, making Reita's back arch. He moaned out and clenched the sheets. The brunette looked up at Ruki and gave a smile as pulled it out a little more, then pushed it back it, making their lover moan out.

"You like that Rei Rei?" Ruki whispered, pressing his lips on the other's neck. The blonde moaned, throwing his head to the side. Kai smiled as he pulled it out and continued thrusting it in. Reita spread his legs more and arched his back. The vocalist smiled as he moved down to kiss the blonde's nipple. He took the nub between his lips and started sucking on it, making his lover whimper. He pulled away with a grin as he moved down to Reita's navel and licked inside it. Kai watched as he continued thrusting the purple toy in and out of the bloody hole. He smiled as Ruki moved his tongue down to the twitching member and started licking around it.

"More." Reita moaned. The vocalist smiled before he kissed the redden tip of his cock, then wrapped his lips around it, making the blonde gasp. Kai moaned at the sight and started shoving the dildo in faster. The brunette smiled as he pulled it out, making his lover shudder. Reita paid no more attention to it though as Ruki started moving down on his member. The warm lips wrapped around him and the wet tongue pressed against the vein. His eyes rolled up at the feeling, but then grew wide as he felt the dildo entering him a again. He gasped as he clenched the bed sheets and thrusted his hips a bit. Kai's smile grew as he continued with the same rhythm as Ruki.

The blonde's body shivered and he moaned as he thrusted his hips up into the vocalist's mouth, forcing his cock down the younger one's throat. Ruki gagged as Reita shot his seeds into the light brunette's mouth. The bassist's spent body quivered as it dropped to the mattress and as he tried to catch his breath. Kai licked his lips as he watched a particular drop of blood fall from the toy still inside his lover's body. The vocalist was coughing as he glared at the blonde, but he smiled as he flipped Reita over onto his stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees Rei Rei." Ruki ordered as he unzipped his pants. "You owe me."

The bassist whimpered, but did as was told as the singer moved to sit on his knees in front of the blonde's face. He watched as Ruki pulled out his hard member and started stroking it a few times. He squeezed his eyes shut and grunted when he felt the dildo being pulled out of him. Kai giggled softly as he rubbed the blonde's butt. "Rei, sweetie, hand me the lube."

"Th-there's no more." He mumbled. "I used the rest…um…trying to do it myself."

The drummer smiled as he rubbed his hand between his lover's butt cheeks and collected some left over lube, plus something a little extra. He rubbed his member with his hand, covering it with the bloodied lubricant. "I guess this will just have to do then."

"Kai!" Ruki groaned.

"Oh, that's right, I said you could go first. By all means." The brunette started to move away like he was really about to give in.

"No, it's ok." The singer smiled. "It's just…you know, using his blood as lube is kind of…weird."

"Well, anything else that we have might give him an infection, and I'd rather not try to hunt for some soap."

Ruki grabbed Reita's hair and lifted the dazed bassist's head. He pushed his member against the blonde's lips and smirked. "Open up Rei baby. Time for your treat."

It took the bassist a minute to comprehend what his lover wanted from him, so when he finally opened his mouth, Ruki smiled. Reita slowly took him in his mouth at first, then started sucking on him. Kai spread the blonde's backside and placed his member at the swollen entrance. He grunted as he pushed his way in, causing Reita to pull away and moan.

"Not yet." Ruki sung as he pulled the blonde's head back towards him and shoved his dick back into the older male's mouth. He gripped Reita's hair with both hands as he started thrusting into his mouth. "Sorry baby, but I don't want to be the only one with a sore throat tomorrow."

Kai giggled as he watched the singer force his cock into their lover's mouth. The scene made him forget what he was doing for a few seconds. The erotic sight was too good to ignore, well, until he felt pressure around his cock. Reita had squeezed him a bit when the light brunette had thrusted particularly hard and made him choke. The drummer smiled as he pulled out and started thrusting into the blonde's body, making him moan through Ruki's movements. Reita dug his nails into the sheets and tightened the muscles in his arm in fear of falling.

The singer rolled his eyes up and threw his head back as every thrust caused the blonde's tongue rub against him. He groaned out as he felt teeth graze his flesh and Reita's moans was like a vibrator around his cock. Every time his tip hit the back of the bassist's throat it sent a shiver up Ruki's spine. His body was burning up and he was starting to wish that he removed his clothes before they started. Then again, he was too impatient think and he wasn't going to stop now just to throw his shirt off. He could take a shower afterwards. He dropped his head to look down at Reita's pale face, but redden cheeks stuck out and made him want to fuck the blonde's mouth harder. The bassist body was glistening with sweat and it turned Ruki on so much. His eyes kept rolling up and he wanted to close them, but he also wanted to keep an eye on his lovers' expressions. He glanced at Kai to find him enjoying himself just as much.

The drummer was holding on tightly on the blonde's hips as he quickened his pace. Reita kept squeezing around him and it only wanted to make him cum hard and deep. Even though he just took a dildo, the bassist was still pretty tight. Kai shivered in delight as he rubbed his lover's body and thrust deeper. The grunts coming from him where pleasing the brunette even more. He looked down at the blood that was running down Reita's thigh, and it made him nuts. Kai licked his lips as he let out a deep moan. He scratched down the blonde's sides and the redden skin caused something in the leader to snap. He grunted loud as he pushed harder and the blonde under him let out a muffled moan.

"Fuck!" Ruki whimpered as he buried himself in Reita's mouth with one last thrust. The blonde choked on the member and came on his own as he swallowed the seeds in his mouth. The singer pulled out and sat on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Reita's arms gave out and he fell on his chest with his head landing on Ruki's lap. The light brunette petted his head as Kai's thrusts began to quicken. "He's almost done baby. You're doing such a fantastic job."

The blonde let out a string of whimpers and tears ran down his cheeks as Kai pushed in one, two, three, four more times as he came with each last thrust. The drummer gasped out and slumped his body, pulling out, to catch his breath. Kai looked through his hair with flushed cheeks at the blonde's entrance. The milky white liquid oozed out and dripped onto the bed.

Their heavy breathing filled the apartment for the next few minutes. Reita's body finally dropped in exhaustion, Kai moved to rub his back and Ruki continued to rub his head. The brunette leaned down and kissed Reita's head.

"You were great."

"Tired." He mumbled.

"Here." Ruki whispered as he moved from underneath the blonde and moved a pillow in his place. He tossed his shirt and pants to the side and laid next to the blonde. Kai smiled as he removed his unneeded clothes, pulled the sheets over the two bodies, and moved to the other side. He laid next to the bassist under the sheets and hugged him from behind. He pressed soft kisses on Reita's neck as Ruki placed some on the blonde's chest.

"Love you, Rei Rei." He whispered. "Love you, Kai.

"Love you too sweetie. And as well Reita." The drummer mumbled as he hugged the blonde tighter.

Reita closed his eyes slowly. "Love you too. Kai. Ru."

Back at the studio, the two guitarist were strumming their instruments for the next three hours by themselves. Uruha sighed as he placed his guitar in his case and started packing up.

"What are you doing?" Aoi asked.

"They're obviously not coming back." The honey blonde sighed. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Sure, uh, no homo."

"What?"

The elder smiled. "Nothing."

"You're an idiot. You can get your own coffee." Uruha said as he started out the door.

"Wait for me!" Aoi shouted as he quickly packed up his things and ran after his friend.


End file.
